


In my time of dying

by Aqua111



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua111/pseuds/Aqua111
Summary: Playing in my future story arc of my story Fallen Warrior, so basically in the year 3245. Xenin's last thoughts before his consciousness slowly drifts away. And before his death.





	In my time of dying

**Author's Note:**

> And before his death? Well... that's something I'm not even sure about anymore. When I wrote Fallen Warrior it was supposed to be the last part of a bridge that connects my alternate universe back to its original future story. But over the years and with each written (or thought about) story it developed towards another direction.
> 
> And furthermore, while writing this I realised that while it was possible to kill the old Xenin that way my redesigned Xenin would be nearly impossible to kill unless you directly destroy one of his vital organs.
> 
> I'm not sure when or if I actually get to write something like that but there are a few ideas in my head.

They were sinking deeper.

Xenin's grip around Finitevus' body was still tight though it might have been futile by now.

The albino had lost his consciousness a couple of seconds ago.

Never would have thought he would end like this one day, killed by one of his greatest fears.

But thoughts and reality were often two completely different things.

Life wasn't fair.

Had the fightings on Angel Island stopped?

What had this war even been about? How did it start? What did this bastard want to accomplish?

He couldn't remember anymore.

It had started so many years ago.

They probably had stopped since the one who had control over the robot army was drowning together with him right now.

But it was impossible to tell surrounded by near darkness and the sounds that you normally heard underwater in the sea.

Or maybe these dull sounds weren't even the sea and just the pressure on his eardrums.

He didn't know, never had been under the sea.

Oh shut up, sea, someone wants to die in peace here.

The light of his chaos core illuminated them on their way down.

Not that it would have helped to see through this darkness.

Soon it would die as well.

Not like he could have cared at the moment.

He had decided to die for someone he loved.

Some say that in your last moments your life flashes before your eyes.

Bullshit.

His mind only could return to Lien-Da.

He wouldn't be around any longer to protect her but hopefully she now wouldn't need it anymore.

The war was over, she was safe.

Now she could live a life she never had.

A normal life and in peace.

Was she even suited for this sort of life?

She would probably continue her training to be prepared for everything.

And do the same with her children.

Yeah, she probably would have children.

They had been talking about this sort of thing before.

She had wished to raise them during a more peaceful time.

Now he had made it possible for her dream to come true.

Only that she had wanted to live this dream together with him.

It was a beautiful dream.

No more violence.

No more injuries.

No more deaths.

No more fighting.

Only fighting would have taken place over bedtimes and her children's refusal to eat their dinner.

He probably would have felt out of place in this dream as well but it was beautiful nontheless.

Maybe she would live it with someone else, someone more suited.

It should have been him though.

He didn't want to die.

He wanted to hold her again.

Wanted to be there for her.

Wanted to see the future together with her.

His body convulsed.

His lungs burned like they were under fire.

A brighter light now filled his vision.

Was this the light at the end of the tunnel people said you would see at the end of your life?

Or was it his Chaos core?

It died like a supernova, first burning brighter and then getting dim.

Air... He needed air... He was drowning...

Lien-Da...

He didn't want to die.

He didn't...


End file.
